


Wyvern Moon

by venusinpink



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alois x Byleth, Alois x F!Byleth, F/M, Marianne x Hilda, Pre time skip, Smut, Sneaking Around, Yasss we got the lesbians in!!!, age gap?, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinpink/pseuds/venusinpink
Summary: Byleth and Alois have been sneaking around the Monastery to work off some pent up energy, Marianne and Hilda accidentally catch it all unfold.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Alois Rangeld
Kudos: 4





	Wyvern Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first "ficlet" ive written in a while & i am definitely rusty. i thought it would be good to just post whatever i write no matter how good it is so that i may see myself as progressing. anyway, when i first played 3h i wanted alois so bad LOL then i found out he had a wife so here's me scratching the itch? please leave critique, that would be awesome. and thank you for reading!
> 
> <3

Finding an unoccupied spot to get cozy with a lover was a challenge during the Wyvern moon at Garreg Mach. Each season gave into torrid affairs heightened by the beauty of migrating irridescent wyverns dancing across sunset skies. Every balcony, gazebo, and countless precarious ledges were filled to the brim with the amorous youth of Garreg Mach on a cool, but electric night like this one. It was an occasion of passion, joy and excitement, “A fell mix” Seteth would remark in his usual distaste for this year’s boisterous crowd at the monastery. 

Whilst the moon rose, the only two students silly enough to be inside during such a nice night were Marianne and Hilda, cheerfully crafting paper wyverns in each other’s comfort. Hilda, sitting in Marianne’s lap leaned up against her companion and stretched as she rose to take a few steps to the open bedroom window.

“Hilda you didn’t have to-“ Marianne held her eyes down on the ornate paper wyvern in her hand, as the giggling Hilda made her army of wyverns dance with string on the edge of the windowsill. “Oh don’t be silly, Marianne! I love making these things! I can dance with the boys during the next moon anyway.” 

Interrupting Marianne swiftly, Hilda pranced back over to her companion sitting down on the rug. “Plus, how could I leave you alone on a night like this? It’s just TOO good!” Hilda motioned to the indigo sky beyond the window as Marianne blushed and hid her smile under her slight hand, feeling pure glee from her lover’s genuine aura. “I thank you Hilda…” Hilda grinned as she leaned into Marianne’s neck, leaving a quick kiss as Marianne’s breath hitched when she heard a piercing scream beneath the wooden floors. 

“Ah! Oh, Goddess! Oh, A-“

“Careful!” A hushed and heavy whisper came over the piercing moan. 

“AL-“

“Shhhh!”

Hilda with her eyes widening with every muffled moan of ecstasy, gasped and clasped her hands over her gaping grin. “Oh MY!” She tried to whisper to Marianne but was overcome with laughter. “My goddess Marianne, who under Fodlan’s golden sun is THAT?!” Their eyes both shot out of the room as they could hear the two hushed voices lapping over each other down the hall.

“O-Oh, my … it must be coming from the first floor. Near … n-“ Marianne’s cheeks flushed a cherry red and to her relief Hilda shouted out the accusation to which Marianne knew to be true. However, she couldn’t stop herself from wondering shamefully how her rose like lover would sound in a fever just like that.

“THE PROFESSOR?! WITH WHO?!”

~ Earlier That Evening ~

A match and a quick prayer lit up Byleth’s room as she granted the candles on her windowsill with a breath of fire. A hanging pot above was filled with rose and myrrh, a romantic touch that Byleth couldn’t help but arrange. Wyverns soared through the darkening sky as Byleth tied her hair back, heart racing with anticipation for her long awaited midnight visitor. 

It wasn’t on her list to start an affair with a man that was married and had a child at home. It also wasn’t on her list for that man to be Alois, the monastery’s most jovial knight and her very own sworn protector. What Jeralt had told her it seemed that in her mercenary days that she never took on partners, and never really expressed an interest for romance. It was hard to believe those revelations when all she could think about while teaching her students day in and day out was Alois’ sturdy body under all his exuberant cheerfulness. 

At first Alois’ rejected her advances. He was like an older brother to her, and that's all he wanted to be. He was also too dense to realize that his midday fishing excursions were now always accompanied by Byleth. Every time he made a painful pun in Byleth’s vicinity she roared with laughter despite her usual stoic appearance. He had thought he showed nothing but a facade of being her friendly compatriot and yet, boiling beneath ornate silver were salacious thoughts and images of Byleth sighing in pleasure that he would give to her endlessly if the Goddess willed it. How he wanted her body to lose control under his hands, how we wanted to explore her in ways he never knew he wished. Although it wasn’t uncommon for knights and their partners to take on extra lovers to blow off steam during service, Alois was more afraid of how Jeralt or anyone for that matter would react if they ever found out he was pleasuring Garreg Mach’s most wanted woman. 

Pushing his lingering thoughts of an angry Jeralt sending a javelin sailing towards him, Alois’ made his way through a secret passage winding around the monastery. The hair on his arms raised as he made his way up silently to the back entryway of Byleth’s dorm, heat building up under his skin. It was only the second time he had been with her, but his heart was racing. “Byleth…” he whispered aloud, all too ready to let her hear her name over and over again. 

Alois’ brushed a worn hand over his dark hair, daring not to question again, “Why me!?” The knight wasn’t blind to those who eyed his part-time lover, but it still was a wonder he was her bedmate of choice. 

Knocking in the pattern they decided on, Alois waited in shadow to be received.  
A rhythmic jingle of jewelry swung with her footsteps as Byleth opened the back entryway to a crack, wide unmoving eyes locking onto the coy knight humming along as he leaned against some barrels.

“Did you know Wyvern’s were renown pianists?”

“No…” Byleth grinned, her eyes watching him intently in wait for his comedic timing.

“They’re known for their … scales!” 

A burst of hearty laughter escaped Alois’ as Byleth failed to stifle her laughter, barely trying to hush her lover’s voice as they both slipped through her door in fear of being seen. It took the right kind of person to open up Byleth’s hidden range of emotion and Alois’ was swiftly becoming one of them. When she was around him there was no guard to be had, no secret to be withheld; Alois was positive and genuine, much unlike a handful of students and faculty alike at the monastery. 

“You kept me waiting for quite some time.” Byleth whispered as she tilted her head towards him playfully, “And I only get to have you all to myself on the week’s end…” her eyes travelled hungrily across Alois’ body as he rubbed the back of his head blushing at her piercing gaze. She licked her lips, anticipating his shy remark. How she loved to toy with his shame, sending her over the edge in arousal as she leaned on the door playfully. 

“Forgive me for being your late night, late knight!” Alois grinned, his teeth clenching as his breath hitched. He could barely contain his nervousness, his need for her to release him. Byleth’s dull blue hair fell ever so slightly into her eyes, making her look as disheveled as Alois felt under her heavy, yearning gaze. How a woman of her talent and measure could want him so intimately he would never know, but he could only thank the Goddess every time he got to hear her choke out his name. 

“Byleth…” Alois uttered as he moved to rest on her bed, removing his armor and underclothing as she watched him with unwavering blue eyes. He was her pet more or less, the object of her carnal desire. Byleth held her breath back, trying not to smile too wide as Alois’ gingerly disrobed. He drove her crazy, his coy demeanor and relaxed attitude did nothing to soothe the fire building in her core. She wanted all of his experience, all of the tricks he picked up from being a young knight so long ago. 

“I want all of you, I want every single last drop of you, Alois.” Byleth simply stated as she crawled on top of the knight, his body stiffening as she touched his bare arms and chest. She could feel his cock hardening under her heat as Alois shifted to meet her warmth, he moaned softly. “I’ll ask you again … are you sure? With me?” Alois’ gaze was earnest as he tried not to imagine her swift rejection. The weathered knight placed his hands on her hips, slowly pushing and rocking his body into her’s creating an unbearably satisfying friction for Byleth. She desperately gripped his hands on her waist, pushing his hands into her skin as she started to grind back into his rhythmic movement. 

“Just fuck me…I can’t teach properly without your help…” Byleth trailed off as Alois began to twist her nipple, his other hand softly stroking her folds over her dancer’s costume. “Goddess, A-“ Alois stiffened immediately as Byleth almost spoke his name, fear and lust striking him in a conjoining bolt. “I’m glad…you feel this way…please Byleth, be quiet for me…” He continued to rub her gently as she rocked against his touch, in desperate need of him. As Byleth rocked against Alois, the knight’s mind clouded into a dream like haze. Lifting Byleth up with a steady arm, Alois made an elicit cry of protest spring from Byleth as he freed his erection in one motion and began to prod at her warmth. The knight tried not to gasp at the feeling of her body gripping his cock as Byleth slammed her weight on to him, yelling out in pleasure. She was not one for teasing, and Alois wouldn’t dare pretend to be able to hold back from her body.

“Ahh! Goddess!” Byleth created a steady pace, letting Alois slide in and out of her with ease. Tilting her head up towards the ceiling she closed her eyes, bouncing erratically as Alois fought his urge to release his seed prematurely inside of her. He gripped her hips tightly finally letting go of his anxiety and leaned up to take a deep kiss from Byleth. Her tongue was wet, smooth and adding to the overload of sensory Alois was feeling. Before long, he was thrusting up into her as he lost himself in her silk like body. 

“Ahh, ALO-“ Byleth moaned increasingly louder as Alois thrusted up into her, pushing as deep as he could manage. He barely had time to hush her as she tried to utter his name out of sheer gratitude for the way he was bringing her closer to her climax. “Shhh, Byleth…Be good…Be good and cum for me.” Alois cooed into Byleth’s ear as he brought a hand upon her back, lifting her into a higher angle, hitting over and over her apparent sweet spot. 

“ALOIS!!!” Byleth tightened around him as he released into her, unable to hold his climax as she shouted his name to the rooftops. In the moment, Alois could think of nothing but the white hot pleasure rocking his entire body. Byleth shuddered over him, moaning slightly as she opened her eyes to stare at him blankly, trying to hear the sudden hushed voices above her room.

“Oh gods…Oh no…” Alois’ cheeks burned with shame, his skin turning pink. Who’s voices were those? Did they hear Byleth? Did they hear him? Goddess, he was dead before the morning!

“Hilda…I think we should go back to our wyverns, I-“  
“Oh GODDESS, Marianne, I can’t believe this. Oh, pinch me! The professor … with HIM?!”  
“Well…we all choose in our own ways…”  
“Heyyy, now what’s that supposed to mean?! Marianne!”

Byleth slowly sucked in a breath, looking down at the sweat that adorned Alois, his hair covered chest rising with each breath. “Guess I’ll-“ Byleth stopped, smiling at Alois. “Guess I’ll have to pretend I was just having a dirty, filthy dream about my colleague,” Byleth laughed, cupping Alois’ face, gazing at his bewildered look that hadn’t left his face since becoming aware of their audience. “What a dream I had…” Leaning down, Byleth kissed Alois as he sighed into her lips, knowing he was soon to be sneaking through the courtyards under the moonlight once again.


End file.
